The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore operations and, more particularly, to magnetostrictive motors for borehole assemblies.
In general, conventional motors for borehole assemblies are powered by fluid hydraulics. As wells are drilled deeper and deeper, pressure loss over the drill string can dramatically reduce hydraulic power available for cuttings removal and powering a mud motor. This limits available torque output for the mud motor and reduces a speed at which a well can be drilled. Further, downhole temperatures can at times exceed limits of rubber-based hydraulic power sections as found in positive displacement motors. And such rubber can be reactive to various mud types, mud additives, or mud contaminates that cause the rubber-based hydraulic power sections to swell, weaken and/or break as a result of reactions to a chemistry of the fluid with which it is in contact. This then limits a run life of a conventional motor and can dramatically affect the conventional motor reliability, thereby costing a great deal more in lost rig time while tripping out of a hole to change out a failed mud motor for a new one. Therefore, what is needed in the art is an improved motor for borehole assemblies.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.